This invention relates to flower holding stands for flower and branch arrangements. In particular, the invention is a floral stand that can be mounted in any desired orientation and location.
This invention is an improvement to an earlier invention, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/743,218 "FLORAL STAND", by Kevin X. Domurat. In the earlier invention embodiment, a multiple orientation flower stand is configured, allowing the stand to be fastened to walls, windows or even ceilings, with flower arrangements projecting downwards and sideways as well more conventionally upwards. The earlier invention flower stand utilizes an outer shell and an inner core to hold the flowers. Watering of the flowers is obtained by two layers of porous material that retain the nutrient fluid and sandwich the flower and branch stems. Angular spring clips are incorporated to hold the stems in place, particularly when the flowers are upside down.
The invention improvement is a change in the stand internal configuration which does away with the need for layers of porous material and spring clips. In the improvement, nutrient fluid is retained within air-tight pockets inside the stand by static and vacuum pressure, and will not leak out in any stand orientation. Specially designed grommets hold the stems tightly and also act as an additional water seal. Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved floral stand which permits flower and/or branch arrangements to be displayed in any desired location, whether vertically, with flowers upside down or conventionally.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flower holder which will not require additional filling with nutrient fluid or water after its initial filling.
Advantages of the present invention over the prior invention floral stand include its relative simplicity of construction and its ability to hold a greater amount of liquid nutrient for a given flower stand size, thus being able to hold sufficient fluid for the lifetime of the display.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a study of the following portion of the specification, the claims and the attached drawings.